Many varieties of trees (e.g., cedar, crabapple, etc.) are known for yielding a large number of saplings in any given year. Such numbers can exceed what the ground in the vicinity of such trees is able to support, even if the desire may be to allow some of such saplings to grow. In other instances, the desire is to get rid of the saplings altogether. In any case, the owner of the adult tree and the related saplings can be left with transplanting and/or simply eliminating (e.g., via cutting or, if young enough, mowing) some or all of the saplings.
Cedar trees have proven to be particularly prolific in producing saplings. They can be particularly challenging to effectively remove. First of all, upon sprouting from the ground, their branches can be nearly at ground level, meaning that use of a regular mower and/or brush cutter to cut off such saplings may leave enough of the sapling intact (e.g., a sapling with any branches left) so that it can merely grow back. Secondly, if allowed to grow for 3-5 years or more, the saplings can reach a height (e.g., over 30 inches) and/or diameter (e.g., 3+ inches) that can typically require use of larger scale equipment to facilitate their removal.